Pride and Vampires
by NorthsideOtaku
Summary: Since Vampires are the new fad now, I placed vampires into Pride and Prejudice. Don't worry, you non-Twlighters out there, the vampires in this fanfic do not sparkle. Anywho, enjoy!


Pride and Vampires

The night was young; not only were the leaves dancing along with the wind and the birds had finished chirping their lovely tune, but the sounds of blood-curdling screams were being heard in the west. Along Netherfield surrounded an uncomfortable amount of pale-faced, sharp-toothed, and crimson-eyed vampires that sucked the lives and blood out of the innocent that walk among them. Each night, the men, women, and children are tormented by the likes of these demons of the night with no remorse. Many have tried to defend themselves from the vampires, but are either outnumbered outmatched. They are relentless, cruel, and amazingly good liars for they would say and do whatever it takes to have their chunky red meals.

Although the facts stated above may seem frightening, it does not affect the lives of one family. In fact, this particular family enjoys hearing the screams and cries of the blood-suckers as they are murdered by the likes of this family. The Bennet Family is the only family in Netherfield that stands up to the vile beast and take it upon them to protect those in need. The Bennet sisters were all trained by their mother and father in the act of killing vampires once the sisters were taken from the womb. On their birthdays, the sisters were given their first weapons Strong-willed Elizabeth uses a cross-shaped stake smothered in garlic to slaughter the pale-faces, sweet and perfect Jane wields a holy Bible that she reads, Kitty and Lydia tag team with random blunt objects they seem to find idle on the ground, and Mary uses her brute strength to take down the vampires.

During a cloudy day when a rare number of vampires trekked the roads, the Bennet girls took a stroll down to the market, and little did they know that today they were hosting a "parade" for the soldiers that were arriving home from the war. Mrs. Bennet kept a close eye on each of the soldiers in hopes that perhaps there would be one out there for each of her five daughters. All Elizabeth hoped for was a chance to crack a skull of a pale-face. Her thoughts were soon cast away when she suddenly spotted a soldier staring at her. His skin resembled the snow, and his eyes burned like fire. She nearly could catch her breath when she tugged on Jane's sleeve and said: "Look! Look! A blood-eater!"

Miss Bennet strained her neck for a closer look, but couldn't see anything but a swarm of nicely poised young men. "Are you certain, Lizzy? I do not see one."

"Have you gone blind, Jane? He stands there among the soldiers!" Elizabeth said with hurry in her voice.

"Well, Lizzy, if he is among the soldiers, then perhaps he is not like the other blood-eaters. Perhaps his intentions are not as the others." Jane assured which seemed to anger her younger sister even more.

"Oh, Jane, if the world carried such a heart and mind of yours, there would be no need for wielding swords and knives any longer! We would all live as you live; with naiveté and ignorance of wrong and only knowledge of right!"

"Lizzy, Jane, look!" Lydia interrupted while giggling and tugging on Kitty's dress.

Jane and Elizabeth, along with Kitty, Lydia, Mary, and Mrs. Bennet, all stared at what Lydia had made them see. The soldier that seemed to be counting Elizabeth's eyelashes was walking towards the Bennet girls. His stature was tall and still, yet handsome and seemingly amiable. He held a smile across his face which caught the eyes of every Bennet in the marketplace. Once he finally stopped walking, Elizabeth realized his focus was still on her.

"I could not help but notice what a lovely beat your heart makes." the soldier said through his pleasant smile.

Elizabeth, in such a daze it made her dizzy, shook her head a bit to regain her senses. She remembered this solider was a blood-sucking, evil man, and she was not going to allow him to walk the earth ever again. She put one of her hands behind her back and wrapped her fingers gently around her garlic-scented stake.

"No, Lizzy!" hissed Lydia.

"Have you lost your senses, Lydia? Don't you know what he is?" Elizabeth snapped, her glare turning towards her younger sister.

"I'm Lydia!" she extended her hand to the soldier.

Elizabeth slapped Lydia's hand with her own. "Stop that, you silly girl!"

"Oh, pipe down, Lizzy. Lydia's merely being friendly. My Lydia is such a friendly one, don't you think Mr. Soldier?" spoke Mrs. Bennet.

Elizabeth was stunned by the nonsense her family spoke, especially her mother, whom taught her to eradicate any vampire she had ever met. Then it hit her; Mrs. Bennet would never let down a moment to have her daughters married off, even if it were to a blood-sucking demon from the darkness.

"I am Mr. Wickham, my dears. You all have such lovely heartbeats indeed." The soldier said as his smile, now sketchy in Eliza's eyes, never wavering.

"Why, thank you, sir Wickham." The too-playful Lydia giggled.

Wickham let his blood-craving eyes linger over to the younger sister and examined her. "Yes, your heart seems to beat the fastest amongst your sisters. It is a child's heart; jumpy and adventurous."

As if on cue, Lydia giggled under her glove-covered palm.

"Well, we must be going, yes? Father will be wondering why we're late to slaughter training." Elizabeth butted in, reminding her sisters of their purpose.

"Oh, he is a patient man, your father. He could wait a whole fortnight for his girls to come home and still be in high spirits for training." Mrs. Bennet said as stared at Mr. Wickham.

"I'm sure my father could, but let us not keep him waiting another moment." With that, Eliza began walking away without another word. Jane followed suit, and so did Mary and Kitty.

"Oh, alright then. Come along, Lydia. Say goodbye to Mr. Wickham." Mrs. Bennet said before following her daughters' home.

The next day, Jane arose from her slumber with such haste it awakened Lizzy. Jane's heart was racing and her breathing could have been mistaken for a running breath.

"What troubles you, Jane? Was it a nightmare?" Lizzy asked.

"No, Eliza, a realization." Jane said through her short breathes. "Had Lydia gone to bed along with us?"

Elizabeth, now viewing things with the same eyes as Jane, quickly removed herself from her bed and hurriedly ran out of the room. She heard Jane follow behind, although in not such the speed her younger sister ran.

Finally, Eliza flung the door of Lydia, Mary and Kitty's room open. She noticed Kitty's head rise up quickly from her pillow with complete alarm in her eyes. Mary rose as well, but with less alarm.

"Li-Lizzy, is that you?" Kitty asked as she slowly reached for her lamp.

"Yes, it's me and Jane. Is Lydia to bed with you and Mary?" Eliza asked.

Just as Kitty was planning to answer, the window of the girl's room flew open. It invited a swarm of heavy, cold winds into the room. When the winds finally cleared away, each Bennet sister stared in awestruck at the sight they witnessed.

Lydia, with eyes as red as roses, skin as pale as the moon, and teeth as sharp as Eliza's stake, stood in front of the window with a smile across her face. Beside the newly-made Lydia stood Mr. Wickham with the same smile as he always held.

"Why, hello, girls!" Lydia said with such confidence, as if her actions that led to her new appearance should not faze the Bennet sisters in the least.

"Lydia, have you gone completely insane? Has your brain scurried off into the darkest pits of nowhere? I beg you to enlighten me on what mockery is this to stand?" Elizabeth said with anger seeping through her clenched teeth.

"Oh, sweet Eliza, I am a vampire! Is it not obvious?" Lydia giggled. She jumped off of the window and into Mary and Kitty's room with the rest of the girls. Mr. Wickham soon followed after.

"Lydia, how could you? What will my mother and father think when they see you this way?" Jane could only say. Her eyes screamed of heartbreak while she stared at her sister.

"Oh, Jane, my mother and father saw me this way already. They were my first dinner as vampire after all! Anyhow, you must let me tell you how I was turned into this beautiful thing, or I'll never live with myself." Lydia said with a smile.

"You killed my mother and father? I don't want to hear this! You are not living." Elizabeth snarled.

Seemingly unhearing of the comment, Lydia spoke. "My dear Wickham was escorting me back here when he told me to close my eyes. I was so nervous and jittery; oh, you must understand how I must have felt! Even so, as I obediently shut my eyes, I felt a bitter sharp pain in my neck. I felt my mouth widen with shock and terror from the feeling, but I never reopened my eyes. Wickham said I was a good girl for being so co-operative. Right, Wickham?"

Without hearing what Mr. Wickham had to say, Elizabeth pulled out her stake and pressed it deep into the soldier's chest where his heart should be. The man let out a small gasp of unnecessary air and instantly plopped flat onto the ground.

"My Wickham!" Lydia shrieked.

"Kill Lydia for she is a Bennet no longer!" Elizabeth hollered to snap sense into her sisters.

Mary was the first to act; she literally jumped out of bed and launched herself into Lydia. She opened her mouth wide and let out a yell that shook the grounds and she tackled the vampire girl. Lydia slung her sister away and dashed towards Elizabeth with such inhuman speed the wind it carried swept Jane off her feet.

"How could you, Lizzy?" Lydia asked, but not in her usual chipper voice. Her voice was demanding and cold just as a normal vampire.

"How could you give yourself to a vampire, Lydia? You took my mother and father away from this earth, and even knowing they taught us all how to slaughter the exact things that you have become!"

"If only you knew how wonderful it feels to be this, if my mother and father knew what it was like to taste blood, then we all would stop training to murder the exact things that I've become." Lydia said with her new voice. She began to walk towards the window preparing to leave when she heard her name being called out by Kitty. The new blood-eater turned to face her sister and best friend and noticed tears streaming down Kitty's face.

"Is it truly wonderful, Lydia? Is being one of the cold ones truly more grand than being one of the Bennet sisters?" Kitty asked through her heartfelt sobbing.

Lydia smiled warmly as she stared at the girl. "Innocent Kitty, if you must know of such a feeling, why not see for yourself?" The vampire teen bared her teeth at Kitty and launched herself at the crying girl.


End file.
